Twin Trouble
by retisha.kiker
Summary: AU: The follow up to The Unexpected Members leads the twins on a trip to the mall where they run into a little trouble with one notorious Col. Decker and a bunch of bad dudes.


**Twin Trouble**

 **(Sequel to The Unexpected Members)**

 **Chapter One**

It had been three weeks since the incident with Kyle and the Team hadn't picked up a client in that time. So the twins took off for the mall with their weekly allowance to have a little bit of fun and act like normal twelve year olds for a change. The mall was packed with teens of all ages talking about the coming summer, but the twins ignored this. They didn't know what summer vacation was.

The twins didn't even know what school was like. They had been taught by their father and uncles from books Face was able to pick up at book stores and fairs. They didn't mine much about the school thing because they were still able to make friends. In fact, their friends were late to the meeting spot inside the mall.

 _"Where do you think they are, Ash?"_

 _"I don't know. You don't think anything happen to them do you?"_

 _"Naa, I don't think so. Want to go play in the arcade while we wait for them?"_

 _"Sure, why not."_

They walked over to the arcade and picked a game close to the outside so they could keep an eye out for them. The game they found happened to be a shooter one and it also just happen to be one of their favorites. They both grin when the game started. They knew they were excellent shooters as they had been taught by the best. Their dad, of course, along with BA too, but at as usual Ashley out shot her brother.

As they played they kept an eye out for their friends, but they would never show up. Later on the twins would be happy that they didn't show. When they finished playing several rounds of the game they went to the second floor food court to get something to eat and drink and to discuss what to do next since their friends had decided to not show up. When they arrived to the food court it was in an up roar. The twins wondered why, so they asked someone close by.

 _"Excuse me, what is all the talk about?"_ asked Chris.

 _"Oh, something about the MPs looking for a couple a kids. They're all over place."_

 _"Oh, do they know what these kids look like?"_ Ashley asked.

 _"No, not really. That they're a boy and a girl of about twelve_."

Both twins laughed.

 _"Wow, that's really good description of them."_ stated one twin.

 _"That fits just about everyone in here,"_ the other finished.

The bystander looked at the twins and shook their head before they went back to eating. The twins continued to laugh as they walked off to find a line to get something, but kept their eyes open for just in case.

 **Chapter Two**

Decker was not happy with the search. There were just too many kids. None of them matched, but with so many here they would be able to hide or slip by. If he could just find them by some lucky chance he knew they might lead him to the A-Team. As he walked by the food court, he knew with it being lunch time there would be no way he be able to find them in there. So he posted himself outside it. Crane happened to walk by at that time.

 _"Crane!"_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

 _"I want you to go to the other entrance and watch who goes in and comes out. Maybe they're inside, but stay out of sight."_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

Crane hustled to the other side and found a good spot to duck in. So far all they saw were older teens and kids with their parents. Decker was getting very impatience with this. He was about to give up with he saw them. The twins were both drinking strawberry malts and were kidding around. They were so caught up in their inside joke that they about ran into Decker.

 _"Hold it right there you two!"_

Both twins looked up at him with surprised looks on their faces. Quickly, the twins turn and took off running back into the food court. Using the large crowd, the twins zig zag around people in attempt to lose Decker. It wasn't working.

 _"Crane, their heading in your direction!"_ Decker yelled into the walkie talkie.

Hearing this the twins knew they were trap, but not for long. They headed for the tables that were surrounded by an outside wall leading to all the stores. Finding an empty table, Chris and Ashley took a chair each, slid them up against the wall, jumped on them then over the wall. They surprised a few people walking by.

 _"SORRY!"_ they both yelled as they ran off.

Decker and Crane attempts to make it over the wall took them longer than they expected. By the time they got over the twins had disappeared.

 _"DAMMIT! We lost them!"_ yelled Decker.

 _"They can't get far. If we inform the rest to watch for two running kids they should be able to spot them."_

 _"Good idea, Crane,"_ grabbing his walkie talkie, _"Be on the look at for a boy and a girl running eastbound on the second floor. Be careful they're fast."_

The twins ran into a music and video store. For a few seconds the stood by the door to see if Decker and Crane were still after them. Satisfied they weren't the twins started looking at the merchandise.

 _"So what are we going to do?"_

 _"I don't know, Chris. We do need to let dad know."_

 _"How are we going to do that? This place is crawling with MPs."_

 _"I know, but there's a pay phone by the restrooms. We just got to get over there without being spotted."_

 _"Well, we're not going to get far with them standing outside the door."_

 _"What? Let me see."_

Ashley walked to the end of the row and poked her head around. Sure enough there stood Decker, Crane and some of Decker's men. Again, they were trapped.

 _"Now what?"_ Chris asked.

 _"I know I sick of getting us out of trouble."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't take after dad in that department."_

 _"There are a lot of things you didn't get from dad, but now isn't the time to argue."_

 _"Oh, great!"_

 _"What!"_

 _"He's coming in."_

 _"Oh, man. What direction is he going?"_

 _"To the other side of the store."_

 _"Good. Let's go."_

 **Chapter Three**

The twins snuck out from the other side of the store and out the door. Quickly as possible, the twins walked to the restrooms. Finding a phone, the twins dug up enough change to call the van.

 _"Jack's Grab and Go. Jake speaking."_

 _"Good one, dad,"_ Chris said laughing.

 _"What is it, Chris?"_

 _"We've got a small problem."_

 _"What kind of problem?"_ Hannibal said sounding upset.

Chris looked at Ashley. Ashley shook her head and grabbed the phone.

 _"We ran into Decker here at the mall. He has this whole place staked out."_

The line went silent.

 _"Dad, you still there?"_

 _"Yes, I am sweetie. I was just thinking how he could have known you two were there with all the malls that are here in LA."_

 _"Well, just imagine how many he's been to in the last three weeks."_

Hannibal laughed. He could just see Decker going to all those malls. While he was still laughing, he over heard shouting in the background, the phone hitting the wall, and a large explosion. He quit laughing and became very concern.

 _"Ashley? ASHLEY?!"_

He heard the phone being grabbed.

 _"Dad, you still there?"_ Chris asked.

 _"Yes, I am. What happen?"_ sounding a little relief.

 _"Some guy said something about getting even and then five maybe six explosions happened."_

 _"Did any of this happen near you two?"_

 _"There was an explosion on the other side of the wall, but they were mostly on the lower level, I think_."

 _"Okay, I want you two to be careful. The three of us well be there as soon as we can. If you have to team up with Decker he'll keep you two safe."_

 _"Yes sir,"_ then he hung up the phone.

Chris told Ashley what their father told him. Even though, teaming up with Decker didn't sound so good, they knew it was the safest. Creeping to the open end of the hall, the twins made a mad dash to the electronic store. Once inside the store, the twins went for the walkie talkies. Finding a set to their liking, they went for the batteries. Getting some, they quickly put them in.

 _"Do you know what channel he would be on?"_

 _"No, I don't Chris."_

 _"Take a guess."_

 _"Umm... Never mind, found him."_

 _"What channel?"_

 _"Six."_

 **Chapter Four**

The twins listen to the MPs converse back and forth with each other and Decker. From listening, they found out that half the exits were blown and that the other half were guarded. They also were rounding up people and putting them in large quantities in places to guard.

They twins looked at each other.

 _"We've got to find him."_

 _"Ya, I know."_

 _"Well, uh, I guess I'll be the brave one."_ Ashley takes a deep breath and pushes the button in. _"Colonel Decker, this Ashley Smith. My brother and I are requesting your whereabouts so we may join you."_

 _"How did you get this channel?"_ Decker barked.

 _"Can we discuss that later, please sir!"_ sounding like her father, but with a touch of politeness.

 _"I'm in this store that has some weird posters and purple-black lights."_ Decker growled in response.

Ashley and Chris laughed because they knew what store he was in. A store they were not allowed in at their current age without an adult. However, they knew where he was as they were six stores up from him. Not far to go, but the hard part was getting there without being seen.

 _"Okay sir. We're up six stores from you. We'll be right there."_

Ashley and Chris made their way to the front of the store. Looking both way and across from them they found it all clear. So they broke out in full run to the store Decker was in. Getting there they went to the back of the store where Decker was crouch down at.

 _"So it true. You're Smith's kids."_

 _"Yes sir,_ " answered Ashley.

 _"But that's not important right now, sir."_ Chris finished.

 _"My goodness! Someone really poured on the politeness on you two,"_ Decker said half laughing.

 _"What do you mean?"_ both twins spoke at the same time.

But before Decker could answer, there was a noise at the front of the store. Both twins tensed up. By their poster, Decker could tell they were used to having guns in their hands. He couldn't believe Smith would let these two at their age have guns in their hands, but getting into the situations they got in he could see the reason why.

 _"I think their leaving."_ whispered one of the twins.

 _"They're gone,"_ whispered the other.

 _"So Colonel, what are we going to do?"_ asked Ashley.

 _"I don't know yet. They have some of my men and their heavily armed."_

 _"If we only knew just how many there were."_

 _"At one point, my men counted six."_

 _"Means there's about ten then,"_ Chris said.

 _"How you figure that?"_ Decker asked.

 _"Well, one is the leader, half the doors are blown leaving three, then the others are guarding everyone else and your men,"_ answered Ashley.

 _"Impressive! Smith taught you two well."_

Both twins grinned.

 _"We haven't begun to show you."_

 _"What we know."_

 **Chapter Five**

When Hannibal hung up with Chris, he quickly dialed Face's car phone number. The phone ringed several times before Face picked it up.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Face, its Hannibal."_

 _"What's up?"_ Face asked sounding serious.

 _"There's a terrorist at the mall the twins are at."_

Face when completely silent.

 _"Face?"_

 _"I... I'll meet you at the mall."_

 _"Okay, Face. I'll give more details on the situation when you get there."_

 _"Okay, Hannibal,"_ Face said hanging up the phone.

As Hannibal was hanging the phone BA looked over at him.

 _"You t'ink the kids have found Decker?"_

 _"I hope so, BA. I really do."_

 _"You t'ink they be about to convince him to change the channel to two? Or remember to even t'ink about doing it like you taught them?"_

 _"There's only one way to find out."_

Hannibal reached out and turned it on. Finding it to be just static, he figured the twins haven't gotten that far yet. He hoped they did. It would be a way inside to what was going on. Back inside the mall the twins and Decker are still trying to figure out how they were going to find out what is going on when Crane calls for Decker.

 _"Colonel Decker, this is Crane."_

 _"What is it Crane?"_

 _"Sir, I have two of our men with me. Did the children make it on your end?"_

Before Decker could respond to Crane, Ashley tugged on his sleeve. Decker looked as Ashley.

 _"What is it, Ashley?"_

 _"Tell him to go to channel two."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because it's a lot safer."_

Decker could tell there was another reason to change the channel and they were able...

 _"Smith knows what's going on. Doesn't he?"_

 _"We were on the phone with him when the explosions happen. He should be on his way."_

 _"Okay, I'll tell Crane. We're going to need all the help we can get. Even from your father."_ Decker brought the walkie back up, _"Crane."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Change to channel two."_

 _"Yes sir."_

They all changed to two. Hannibal heard a lot of clicking sounds and looked at BA.

 _"Sounds like theys changin o'er, Hannibal."_

 _"Sure sounds like it."_

The twins gave Crane and the others a few seconds to change over before they call for their dad.

 _"Papa Bear, this is Fallen Ashes. Come in,"_ called Ashley.

Hannibal reached up and grabbed the CB.

 _"This is Papa Bear. You two get to Decker?"_

 _"I'm here, Smith. They're fine and ever bit like you,"_ Decker said in his normal hateful tone.

 _"Well, hello to you too, Decker,"_ Hannibal laughed, _"Okay, now that we're all here. Care to tell me what's going on."_

 _"Do you want the long or short version?"_ asked Ashley.

 **Chapter Six**

When Ashley asked her question, Face was walking up to the van and got in. Hannibal and BA turn around to him.

 _"So, what's up?"_ Face asked.

 _"Ashley's getting ready to tell us what's been going on."_

 _"Oh, so I got here just in time then."_

Hannibal nodded his head and went back to talking to Ashley.

 _"Ashley, just tell me was going on."_

 _"Okay. After we got off the phone with you, Chris and I went and got us some walkie talkies where we found the channel Decker was on. While listening, we found out that half the doors are blown and the others are guarded. They also took the customers and some of Decker's men to places to keep them in control. Then we talked to Decker, asked him where he was at, and ran to him. We know there are at least ten of them and six of us."_

Hannibal looked at the two of them. The situation didn't sound good at all.

 _"So, what are we going to do, Hannibal,"_ Face asked.

 _"I know we need to get in there somehow. The twins are not going to be able to handle this very well."_

 _"How are we going to do that? Didn't she say half of the doors were blown and the others guarded."_

 _"We're just going to have them check the blown doors out and see if they can find one of them that can give us any access. They wouldn't expect any one coming from that direction."_

 _"You think they be able to do it?"_ Face asked.

 _"How well do the twins hide when they get into trouble?"_

 _"Pretty good,"_ Face laughed.

Making his decision and getting everyone's approval, Hannibal called back to Ashley.

 _"Ashley."_

 _"Here, dad."_

 _"Ashley I've got a plan, but it's for you two, mostly."_

Hannibal told Ashley what he wanted the two of them to do. Decker thought it was too risky for the twins, but if that's how Hannibal wanted it then so be it.

 _"Okay, dad. Quick question, how do you want us to mark the entrance?"_

 _"Find something colorful that we can see."_

 _"Okay."_

The twins quickly looked through the store. Suddenly, Chris laughed.

 _"What's so funny, Chris."_

 _"You think this be colorful enough,"_ laughing holding up a box of body paint.

Ashley burst into a fit of laugher. Decker looked at them, angrily.

 _"Will you two shut up before you give us away."_

 _"Sorry,"_ whispered both twins trying not to laugh.

 _"What's so funny, any ways?"_

Chris showed Decker the body paint trying not to laugh at Decker's funny look.

 _"Dad didn't say what colorful something we had to use."_

 _"I swear. If I weren't looking for you two and just happen to bump into you, I still be able to figure out whose kids you are."_

Ashley smiled at what Decker said, then looked at her brother.

 _"You ready?"_

 _"Yup!"_

 _"Let's go."_

 **Chapter Seven**

The twins walked up to the front of the store. Scanning the area and finding it all clear, they walked out into the walkway and down twelve stores and the bathrooms to the first set of doors. Walking up to them, the twins began checking them over. Finding a hole, they began clearing the way till they made it outside. Both twins grinned.

Their first one and they found a way. So quickly, they opened the box and grabbed all the paint out, unscrewed all the caps to them, and started marking the trail with them. When they were done marking the trail, they went back outside and empty the rest of the paint on the outside rubble so their dad and uncles could see. Making their way back in, Ashley stopped short.

 _"What is it, Ash?"_

 _"It's one of the terrorists."_

 _"What are we going to do?"_

 _"We're going to get him."_

 _"What!"_

 _"We got those two guards three weeks ago. How's this any different?"_

Chris looked at his sister and knew there wasn't much different except...

 _"Does he have a walkie talkie?"_

Ashley looked at the guy.

 _"No."_

 _"Okay, we can take him out."_

 _"Now that's what I like to hear,"_ grinning at her brother.

Both twins crawled out and snuck up on the terrorist. Chris reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, both twins punched him in the face knocking him out.

 _"Now what?"_ asked Chris.

 _"We tie him up,"_ shaking her head.

 _"With what?"_

 _"His shoe strings,"_ beginning to untie his boot.

 _"Okay,"_ getting down and untying the other one.

Once both shoe strings were out, Chris started tying up his hands. While Chris was doing that, Ashley pulled off his boot and sock then she put his boot back on and handed her brother the sock.

 _"What do you want me to do with that?"_ he asked.

Ashley looked at him dumb struck.

 _"Put it in his mouth,"_ she said tying his feet together.

As Chris put it in his mouth, he saw something under his arm. Looking at Ashley, he saw her searching him for weapons and things.

 _"Ashley."_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Under his arm, is that what I think it is?"_

Ashley pulled out the machine gun and her eyes when wide.

 _"Boy, we sure were lucky."_

 _"Sure were. Sorry I didn't see it."_

 _"That's okay. He didn't get us. That's what counts."_

 _"So now what are we going to do with him?"_

 _"Well, get all his weapons then we'll drag him to the restrooms."_

Chris grinned and picking up some of the weapons Ashley found. Draping the gun over her shoulder, she grabbed his arms while Chris got his feet. The twins found him extremely heavy, but somehow they got him to the restrooms without being seen.

 _"Boy, he sure was heavy."_

 _"Ya, I know. So what kind of weapons did we get?"_

 _"We got the M-16, that's on your shoulder, and two semi-automatic hand guns. All have extra clips."_

 _"Alright. You ready to get back to Decker, Chris?"_

 _"Not really, but we can't hang out in the restroom either."_

" _No we can't."_

 **Chapter Eight**

Ashley walked to the door and cracked it open slowly. Seeing it was all clear she motioned her brother to come. Just about the time they were about to walk out the door, Ashley saw someone coming around the corner. Quickly, she pushed her brother back in, but she pushed him a little too hard and he started to fall.

Reaching out, he grabbed Ashley causing her to fall with him. Looking at the door, they both tensed as it began to open and a man began to walk in. The twins held their breath. They just knew they've been caught. Quickly without thinking, Ashley grabbed the hand gun, cocked it, and pointed it at the door. But she wouldn't get a chance to do anything with it because the man quickly grabbed it from her as he finished walking in.

 _"You better be glad I heard you load this gun, young lady!"_ yelled Hannibal.

 _"Well, you didn't have to scare us like that too!"_ Ashley yelled back.

Hannibal looked at the twins, who were white as ghosts, and noticed the other weapons they had.

 _"Just how did you two get these, any ways?"_

 _"From the guy tied up around the corner here,"_ Chris said, pointing.

Hannibal stepped around the twins, who were now both up, and looked around the corner. He laughed at the site. The twins high fived each other and grinned back at their father when he saw what they had done.

 _"So, just exactly did you two get off him?"_

 _"Two semi-automatic hand guns and an M-16 with extra clips for all three."_

Hannibal was shocked. If this guy had that much on him then what about the others. He then took the M-16 from Ashley, but left the hand guns with them.

 _"Come on, you two. They're outside waiting."_

They all walked out where the other two were keeping lookout. Hannibal began ushering the twins to where BA and Face were.

 _"So, just how far down do we have to go to get to Decker?"_ Face asked.

 _"Twelve stores,"_ answered Ashley.

 **Chapter Nine**

The five of them made it down the twelve stores. Hannibal, Face, and BA looked at the store. They couldn't believe there was a store like this. The twins looked at their faces and laughed. Decker heard them laugh and got up and walked to them.

 _"Smith, I see you made it in."_

 _"There wasn't a doubt with these two."_

Decker looked at the twins who were grinning that famous smile. Those two are too much like their father, especially the girl, he thought. Then he noticed the guns in their hands.

 _"Where did you two get those?"_

 _"From a guy we got,"_ answered Ashley.

 _"Ya, he's in the restroom if you want to go see,"_ Chris finished.

Decker looked at Hannibal with a questionable look to his face.

 _"It's true, Rod. They got one of the terrorist."_

 _"But their only twelve. How could they bring down a grown man?"_ Decker asked, stunned.

 _"So what if we're twelve. We can handle ourselves just fine,"_ Ashley shouted.

 _"We might not be like our dad and uncles, but were good,"_ Chris finished, once again.

 _"Chris, Ashley. That will be enough from you two,"_ Hannibal stated firmly.

 _"Yes sir,"_ both twins said.

Then Hannibal stared at them. The twins looked at him like hoping he was kidding, but he wasn't. The twins rolled their eyes, looked at Decker, and took a deep breath.

" _We're sorry... for our behavior,"_ both twins said annoyed.

Hannibal wasn't too pleased with their apology, but with it being Decker they were apologizing to he didn't expect it to be to willingly. However, Decker was shocked. Hannibal really had a hold on his two. If only he could get that same hold on his boy, who was a year older than the twins. But he shook the thought from his head and looked at Smith.

 _"So Smith, you got a plan?"_

Hannibal laid out the plan. Ashley held the walkie talkie in her hand as he talked. He told Crane and the two with him to stay together and clear that side of the store. After everyone understood what they were doing they all walked out of the store. The twins found their own way down. They quietly walked up to the rail where two pillars were. Swinging their legs over they jumped onto the pillars and slid down. Hannibal, BA, Face and Decker looked at the pillars then walked to the stairs.

 **Chapter Ten**

The twins waited till they made it down. That's when they made the final split. Hannibal, Face and BA went one way and Decker joined the twins to go the other way. Decker remembered thinking why couldn't Smith, Peck or Baracus go with the twins.

 _"Don't look so unhappy. We're not going to be much trouble for you,"_ Ashley whispered.

Decker looked at her. So much like her father yet something else too.

 _"You know, you two must really impress your mother."_

Both twins stopped and looked at him.

 _"If she was still with us, I think we really would have,"_ Ashley whispered sadly.

Decker looked at them. He understood now why they were with Smith, but at the same time felt like an ass for saying that.

 _"Hey, cheer up. We were little when she died. Plus, you didn't know,"_ Chris said.

 _"Come on. We got something more important to do then dwell on our mother's death,"_ then under her breath, _"Plus, we got the asshole that killed her."_

 _"What did you say?"_ Decker asked.

 _"Oh, nothing,"_ Ashley quickly answered.

Decker heard what she said, but dropped the subject because of the matter at hand. Later he would have to check into everything involving these two and their mother. Something really bad went down and he wanted to know. Things may not be as settled with everyone as it appears to be and these two may need to be kept an eye on for safety purposes.

Hannibal, Face and BA made their way to the downstairs food court. From there they could see the hostages, some of the terrorists, and what looked like the leader. Hannibal signaled BA to move down and see what else he could see. BA nodded his head and moved in the direction Hannibal pointed out. Soon as BA went, Hannibal looked across to where Decker and the twins were advancing on the movie theater. The twins were a little ahead of Decker up to the point they reached the opening of the theater.

 _"You two stay here. I'm going to cross to the other side,"_ Decker whispered to the twins.

The twins nodded their head and watched as Decker made his way over to the other side. From Decker's position he could see a spot the twins could get into without being seen. It was also big enough for him to get in as soon as the twins made it there. Decker got the twins attention and signaled that there was a hallway that was just a few feet from them.

The twins nodded their head again in understanding of what Decker was saying to them. They looked around the corner real quick to see if anyone was there. Seeing that no one was there, they ran to the hall. Just as they got in it a terrorist walked out into the open. The twins back up into the hall to allow Decker in. Looking at him he pointed at the terrorist that had came out and that he had to wait till he left. Ashley gave Decker a thumbs up in understanding and kept an eye on the terrorist.

Hannibal turned his head back as BA returned. BA pointed across to where Decker was.

 _"The kids are inside. Decker having to wait till a terrorist leaves to move in."_

 _"He bet'er hurry up befo'e he's seen."_

 _"I know. Any ways, what did you see when you when down there?"_

 _"Nothing much. Just a bet'er view of where the terror'st are."_

Hannibal looked back across to see Decker was gone. He smiled that now he was in there with the kids. Turning back to BA, he signaled BA to go to the place he had gone to look over where everyone was. He hoped the twins would do the same and come up with something to get them. Decker was glad to make it into the hall. He felt like a sitting duck out there. Then he looked at the twins and the staircase.

 _"What does that lead to?"_ he asked the twins.

" _To the projectors. Why you ask?"_ Ashley answered and asked.

However, Decker wouldn't get to answer as the door opened to the projectors. All three of them tensed up. Decker quickly pushed the twins behind him as one of the terrorists made his way out. The twins looked around him as the terrorist stopped in the doorway. They watched as Decker held his gun up to the terrorist and they began to do likewise when they heard shooting and screaming come outside from the food court. For a quick moment, Decker and the twins forgot about the guy, but the twins soon turned back just as the terrorist lifted his gun.

 _"DECKER, LOOK OUT!"_ shouted both Ashley and Chris.

 **Chapter Eleven**

Soon the hall was full of smoke and bullets flying everywhere. The twins ran out of the hall and into a couple terrorists. Quickly, they kicked them in the stomach. When they doubled over, both Ashley and Chris kicked them in the face knocking them out. As soon as they had knocked them out, they were forced back into the hall as some of the terrorists from the food court started shooting at them. Getting back into the hall, Ashley saw the terrorist, now dead, in the hallway. Looking at Decker, she saw he was holding his stomach and blood was coming out between his fingers.

 _"Oh, my gosh!"_ she shouted running to him.

 _"What?"_ Chris asked but soon knew why.

 _"Chris, just stay there, I got it! Here, take these!"_ sliding hers and Decker's guns and extra clips to him.

Chris nodded his head and went back to what was happening out by the food court. Ashley got Decker to sit down. Quickly, she began unbuttoning his shirt and gently pulled out both the uniform and white shirts. Decker let out a small cry as she pulled on the white shirt.

 _"Sorry,"_ she squeaked out.

 _"It's...okay,"_ looking down, _"Peck, taught...you first aid."_

 _"Shhh, you need to save you energy,"_ looking at him, _"Yes, he taught me and Chris both."_

Looking at the wound, she noticed how bad it was, but she stayed calm about it. Thinking on how to stop the bleeding she saw something white on the staircase.

 _"I'll be right back, okay."_

Decker nodded his head and watched as she got up, walked over the dead man and grab something. To Ashley amazement it was a first aid kit. She remember thinking what a bad place this was at for what it was meant to be use for, but awfully glad it was place where it was. Ashley quickly made her way back to Decker.

Sitting the kit by her, she opened it and started pulling out things. Finding some hydrogen peroxide, she unscrewed the cap and began pouring some on the wound. As she was slowly pouring, she felt Decker grab her arm as he hissed at the burning pain from the peroxide. She looked up and they met eye to eye.

 _"You okay?"_ she asked fighting her fear.

 _"I wish my boy was a little like you two."_ Decker said slowly and weak.

Chris turned around as Ashley continued looking at him as he continued.

 _"Smith has done a good job and the way you two handle yourselves, Peck and Baracus must have a hand in too."_

" _Thank you, sir, but Chris and I wish we were more like your son and our few friends that we have. It's not easy being the kid of a wanted military criminal."_ Weakly smiling at him as she finished up with what she could until they could get him to a hospital.

 _"Thank you too, sir, but you really need to relax and save your energy until dad can get over here,"_ Chris spoke up.

Decker managed to form a smiled as Hannibal walked up and both twins turned to look at him. Ashley was the most relieved to see her dad and it could be read on her face. Hannibal walked over to her and Decker.

 _"How you feeling, Rod?"_

 _"Not too well. How did it go out there and what was his reason for doing all of this?"_

 _"They're all tied up and your men on leading them outside along with the hostages. His reason for taking over the mall was to make a point to the government about unlawful acts."_

Decker smiled at that as Ashley taped down the bandage she had applied while he and Hannibal talked. Then Hannibal looked at Face.

 _"Ashley, Chris, why don't you two come with me and help get the rest of the people out of here,"_ Face said.

Both of them got up and followed Face out of the hall.

 _"Why don't you two take that side,"_ pointing to the right, _"and I'll take the other, okay."_

They nodded their heads and walked in the direction Face told them to go. Face looked back at them just before heading down his hall and saw them grab each other hand. Reality was setting in on the two of them, but they were strong. Turning back he went to get the hostages out.

Soon they were all out and Decker was on his way to the hospital. The Team and the twins headed back to Face's newest scammed apartment. They weren't even half way there when Ashley and Chris fell asleep.

 **Chapter Twelve**

Two weeks later, the twins were playing a game of street hockey with some kids in the park. A lot of people where watching the kids play and one of them happen to be Decker. His son was out there with them. The twins were on one team and his son on the other. Soon the kids were back in the center. Ashley had been push into the fence and now her lip was bleeding, but she skated to the center to face off with the boy who pushed her. Before the puck was thrown back in the boy asked for her name.

 _"So, what's your name?"_

 _"Ashley Smith, you."_

 _"Roderick Decker, Jr., but everyone calls be Rodney."_

 _"You're kidding."_

 _"No, I'm not."_

 _"How's your dad?"_

 _"Good and how do you know my dad?"_

 _"The mall thing two weeks ago."_

Both of them smiled at each other as the puck got tossed in and everyone went after it. As they all went after the puck, Hannibal walked up to Decker. Decker didn't see him at first, but soon did.

 _"Smith."_

 _"Decker."_

 _"Looks like our kids met each other."_

 _"Sure does."_

They both watched as Ashley skated down to the goal with Rodney on her tail again. Ashley looked back at him and grinned. He grinned back at her causing her blush. Turning back she saw her brother was open. Quickly, she hit the puck to Chris just as Rodney was about to get it.

 _"Nice move giving it to your brother."_

 _"How you know that was my brother?"_

 _"Let's just say my dad told me about the mall thing,"_ he said as he kissed her on the cheek and went after the next kid who had the puck.

Ashley stopped in her tracks and touched her cheek.

 _"He kissed me..."_


End file.
